Radio
by maximumride24
Summary: Jake left Miley. Miley is now a talk show host, what happens when Jake hears her. read to find out. MAJOR JILEY! ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own Hannah Montana. So there now, that you know that on with the story.**

**Miley's POV**

"For all you people on this rainy Thursday night listening to the radio, how are you doing," I said to the black microphone in front of me.

It had been five years since Jake left. I have a job at this local radio station, 102.2.

My night show is called Midnight Miley. I play whatever my listeners tell me to play. They will call me and ask for a request or dedication and then I'll play that song. Sometime they will ask me to pick a song. When that happens I'll listen to their story and pick a song that goes with the situation.

Lily, Oliver, and I, except for Jake, live in a five bedroom house in Malibu.** (they all share a house nothing gross between them.)**

We are all 20 years old.

Oliver has an internship at some accountant agency. I'm not sure what he does. Lily is a minor model for a public Magazine.

I guess we are doing great, but I wish Jake was here with me.

_Flashback_

_I woke up because I felt a gust of wind hitting my cheeks. I did a quick 360 and then, looked up at my window and saw Jake climbing down a latter he used to get into my room. I looked down and saw two notes._

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry I'm leaving, I have to. I love you all._

_Jake_

_Classic Jake for leaving a short and simple note, he didn't write anymore. The second note was to me._

_Dear Miley, _

_I love you more than anyone can possibly love someone. I care for you more than I care for myself._

_Love Jake_

_End flashback_

I still keep those notes with me at all times. I even have them in pocket, right now.

You, probably think I hate Jake right now, and never want to talk to him ever again, but I would do anything to see him or talk to him again. I love him and that's all there is to it.

"The lines are open for anyone that wants to call me," I cooed into the microphone.

The broadcasting room just got renovated two weeks ago. The hardwood floors are made of maple and the walls are maroon, which makes it very dark in here. We got new equipment too.

"Let's see who is on line six, tonight. Hey, you are on the air with Miley. What can I do for you tonight," I said with fake enthusiasm.

" I want you to pick out a song for my best friend. He left me about a year ago without an explanation. I miss him so much and I even think I love him," the girl cried.

" What's your name and how old are you," I questioned?

"Roxanne and I'm 16," she sniffed

"Well, Roxanne I think I can do that. What's his name?" I soothed trying to calm her down.

"Josh," she giggled.

"Okay I will play a special song for Josh. Have a good night," I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't want to be crying in front of all my listeners. I pushed the play button for _Where'd you go_ by Kayiel and Holly Brooke.

_It's been 9 months almost a _

_Year since you left that day_

_I probably counted every second _

_That's been ticking away_

Oh, Jake why'd you have to go away. I've been counting every second, every minute, every hour, every day, every month, and every year since you left.

_I remember the way _

_You used to crinkle _

_Your face when you_

_Were playing around_

I still remember how your face would crinkle when we would joke around. You smile would light up my whole world.

Jake's POV

I was driving through Malibu for a premier that I had to go to that was in San Francisco. It was to quiet so, I turned on the radio. I missed the first part of whatever song was playing.

_We'd ride together at night _

_Our hands interlaced _

_I remember the rays of _

_The moon lit up your face_

_And I remember the way_

_That every finger was shaped_

Miley and I would walk around at night, just the two of us. We would find a lake of something near her house and look at the stars. The moon would always light up Miley's face perfectly. I would take her hand and I still remember how every one of her fingers was shaped.

_We were one, and I'll never _

_Let that memory fade, I'm _

_Never going to forget those nights_

I won't ever forget the nights Miley and I spent together. Miley was my other half and I didn't notice that until it was too, late. We are one when we are together.

Miley's POV

The song continued to play. I stared to miss Jake even more than I did before.

_Cause I know you're _

_Off doing your thing_

_I'm happy you're happy_

I know Jake is off doing what he wants to do. I just, hope he is happy. As long as he is happy, I'm happy.

Jake's POV

_I still think you're _

_A beautiful queen_

_See that dude on your arm _

_I could have been _

_That man, been that guy_

Miley is still a lovely, beautiful, and gorgeous person to me. She probably has a boyfriend and to think I could have been there that guy on her side.

_And do so many things_

_I never got to do_

_So, i've fixed my ways _

_Looked past this regretful pain_

_I'm ready for the next_

_Chick I date I hope my _

_First love wasn't a waste_

I've fixed my ways and I'm going to find, Miley. I have looked past all the pain I've felt and I'm ready to date again, but hopefully it is Miley that I date, next.

Miley's POV

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_Since you've been gone_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_seems like it's been forever_

_since you've been gone_

Jake, I miss you so much. Where did you go? I need to know why you left me. I need you so much, right now.

Jake's POV

_And I won't let my _

_Past haunt me forever_

_That's why I'm improving _

_Growing stronger, for the better_

_I'm trying to shorten the _

_Gauge on this temper of mine _

_Cause every one that _

_I meet is incredibly nice_

I'm forgetting my past and changing my ways. I'm growing stronger and shortening the gauge on my temper. Everyone that I meet is so nice and I don't want to hurt anyone.

_I feel so guilty cause when_

_I was in pain and stress _

_Surrounded by lies and_

_Changed into a an angry wreck_

_You helped me, from _

_Loosing my future_

Miley always knew how to calm me, when I was I mad she would help the anger go away. she made sure I wouldn't get to arrogant from being an actor.

_You got me where I am _

_And now, I feel stupid_

_I let you down as_

_A lover and friend_

Miley got me where I am today and how, do I repay her, and I leave her. I wasn't what she needed. I wasn't good enough for her and I let her down as a friend and potential lover.

_I didn't give enough of_

_The joy I wanted to give_

_Cause I was bogged down _

_By so much irrelevant crap_** (I edited it)**

I didn't bring the joy I wanted to bring to my friends. I was bogged down by my thoughts. I felt like I was making everyone ,mad, so I left.

_And for that, myself _

_I'll never forgive _

_In all sincerity_

_I'm sorry if anything else_

_In memory of _

_Your benevolent help_

_Instead of wishing _

_You were here, I_

_Wish you the best_

I'm never going to forgive myself for leaving my friends and Miley. I'm sorry for leaving Miley and if I never see her again, I wish her the best in life.

_I know whatever_

_You do you'll succeed_

_Hold ya head…_

I know whatever Miley does she will succeed. She will keep her head up and do what has to be done.

Miley's POV

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever _

_Since you've been gone_

I miss you Jake. Where did you go?

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever _

_Since you've been gone_

The song ended and I pushed the red button to turn on the microphone.

"That was _Where'd you go,_" I said.

"I'm going to open the phone lines again. You can tell me whatever you want to tell me.

You're listening to Midnight Miley," I hummed into the microphone.

Jake's POV

The song ended. Then the person running the show came on. She sounds just like Miley. Wait, it is Miley, she is has her own late night show. I'm not surprised; she always did like staying up late.

Finally, I have found Miley, I need to find the station's studio. Where is that phone book? Ah, here it is, okay, let's see, 1203, George, avenue. I have to get there, and fast.

Miley's POV

The phones are still ringing, but I can't bring myself to answer any of them.

That song is still playing in my head.

I did try to date at one point, but I couldn't picture myself with anyone , but Jake. My heart belongs to Jake, and only Jake.

"Okay let's see who is on line ten. Hello, you're on with Midnight Miley. What's going on in your life," I said with on emotion what so ever, in my voice.

"Miley, it's me Jake," Jake whispered.

"J-J-Jake, is-is it r-r-really you," I stuttered?

"Yes Miley, it really is me," Jake said shocked.

"Oh my God, Jake, I missed you so much," I cried happily.

"Miley I've missed you, too. Miley will you marry me," Jake questioned?

I'm too, shocked to answer. I wanted to scream yes, but I can't get the words out of my mouth.

The door open and Jake came in holding a bouquet of roses and a small black ring case, with a tiny diamond ring in it.

"So, will you Miley, marry me," he asked walking to me?

I got up and walked to Jake. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he didn't even hesitate to hug me back.

"Of course I will," I partially shouted. I looked up at Jake and I kissed him long and hard and he kissed back with as much passion as I did.

After, what seemed like a year we broke apart.

"You know Miley, you're still on the air," Jake laughed. I walked back over to the microphone.

"Okay, my faithful listeners, I want you to be the first to know that I'm getting married," I said trying to gain my composure. I put another song on and walked over to Jake again.

We started to dance to the song.

"You know Jake the first thing we have to do is tell the others you're here and that we are getting married." I said. Jake and I stood there for a few minutes in silence, then we looked at each other and started laughing.

**This is the first time I ever wrote something taking place in the present, so, I'm so sorry if I switched it to past then present again. **

**I originally wrote this as a Maximum Ride oneshot. I have reread it so many times I have almost memorized it,. Sorry if there are still Maximum Ride things of mess ups on grammar spelling or what ever**

**Please review. I want to know what you guys think of this oneshot.**


End file.
